Draco dormiens
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Não se importava se fosse chamado de covarde.


**Disclaimer**: HP não me pertence, eu já estou ocupada demais com Senhor dos anéis, Percy Jackson...

Salazar deu mais um passo castelo adentro. Passou os dedos pelo medalhão novamente, de certa forma era só mais uma maneira de se acalmar. Só mais uma maneira de esquecer que dentro daquela fortaleza de pedra havia um dragão nervoso e territorial pronto para carbonizar qualquer um que pisasse em seus frios domínios.

"Não era para ser você o corajoso." Virou-se sem conter as palavras. A proteção do batente impedia que qualquer coisa com escamas e muita raiva o visse.

"Eu sou! Mas você sabe como eu me sinto perto de dragões, Salazar..." Godric esgueirou-se para a parede oposta no corredor. Apoiou a espada no chão como se fosse uma simples bengala, não uma espada mágica forjada por goblins orgulhosos e feios.

"Foi você quem escolheu o castelo." Salazar lembrou-lhe com um olhar frio de seus olhos verdes esmeralda.

"Eu e Helga! Não se esqueça da Helga." Godric falou, com um sorriso meio indignado se formando em seus lábios. "Só concordei por causa do medo absurdo dela! Aqui não tem nenhuma alma viva ou morta."

"Mas tem um dragão." Lembrou-lhe com seu tom impassível muito pouco comum e cheio de arrogância. Batucou a varinha de leve nos blocos de pedra às suas costas. "Não sei nem como vamos matar esse bicho, mas dizem que ele só cai por armas de goblins."

"Não sabemos nem se ele está aqui...já procuramos por três dias na floresta e você foi até dentro do lago..." Godric deixou-se escorregar até o chão cheio de desânimo; bufou como o garoto mimado que sempre fora. Mirou Salazar com os olhos azuis elétricos ." Onde estamos, afinal?"

Salazar inspecionou ao seu redor, o enorme corredor se dividia dez metros à frente. À direita o grande salão, à esquerda talvez pedras e ruínas. "Pelo mapa, à direita o grande salão. Um dos lugares mais apropriados para conter um ser tão grande..."

"Vamos olhar, então." O moreno pôs-se de pé as proteções que usava nas pernas e as luvas de metal tilintaram junto com a espada. Ele girou a varinha na mão esquerda e sorriu confiante, por um segundo esqueceu-se que o oponente seria um enorme dragão cuspidor de fogo, parecia de novo o Godric.

"Godric, você sabe mesmo usar essa coisa?" o loiro apontou para a lâmina afiada nas mãos do companheiro. Era brilhante e, com toda certeza, intimidadora. Lembrava Godric, de certa forma.

"Claro que sei!" Respondeu girando a espada de maneira inconsequente como sempre.

"Não balance isso!" Salazar se espremeu contra a parede mais longe quanto possível da habilidade do moreno de sorriso fácil. O Slitheryn tinha certeza que o outro estragaria tudo, fosse pelo seu medo ridículo de dragões ou por um movimento impensado concluído com um corte acidental. "Vamos só... achar esse maldito dragão."

"Pare de resmungar..." murmurou sem paciência seguindo pelo caminho interminável de pedra. A cada passo que dava a pouca paciência de Godric parecia chegar ao limite. Aquele maldito castelo era enorme! Seus corredores não tinham um fim e muito menos qualquer coisa que parecesse uma distribuição lógica! Pareciam dar voltas em uma maldita reta. E quando queriam encontrar algum caminho para cima, as escadas moviam-se em uma troca de lugares interminável. Aleatório e imprevisível.

Todo o lugar parecia randômico, aliás...como um conjunto de diferentes idéias de um construtor bipolar; ou um simples jogo conduzido por uma criança.

"Como você acha que os estudantes serão capazes de se encontrar nesse lugar? Nós temos um mapa e não fizemos muito progresso..." levantou Salazar, os orbes esmeralda esperando por uma resposta brilhante do amigo. "Que destruiremos como medida de segurança."

Salazar deu um passo hesitante, quando o moreno parou e coçando o queixo. "Vamos só transfigurar o lugar inteiro." Simplista e levemente estúpido. Somente o que ele deveria ter esperado.

"Vamos demorar meses, talvez anos." Pegou a mão envolvida por metal e o puxou, dizendo que não aguentava mais ficar sem uma resposta para o enigma do dragão. "Selecionar, concordar com o que vamos transfigurar...e só depois, transfigurar."

Salazar bufou com um pouco de impaciência como se fosse Godric.

Godric sorriu indecifrável como se fosse Salazar.

"Somos os quatro bruxos mais brilhantes da nossa geração. Claro que conseguiremos. Somos quatro gênios, Salazar."

Confiança. A mesma velha e boa confiança que resumira toda a existência de Gryffindor. Ele sempre poderia tudo.

E então, Godric Gryffindor parou com horror estampado nos olhos, apertou o punho da espada entre os dedos. Salazar logo soube que encontraram a criatura acreditada mitológica. Deitado no meio do salão, respirando pesadamente. Deitado no meio do salão com sua musculatura grossa, cheia de sulcos. As pálpebras fechadas sobre os olhos grandes, escondidos em baixo da sombra de chifres. Chifres de dragão. Olhos de dragão. Musculatura de dragão. A face que Godric sempre fazia quando via um dragão.

"Ele está ali, Salazar." Afirmou, mas para si mesmo do que para seu acompanhante de quase dez anos de estudo e problemas.

"Sem barulho." Ordenou em um murmúrio, deixando que um sorriso escapasse pelo canto de seus lábios.

Mas aquele homem moreno com os orbes mais azuis que já existiram não sabia obedecer uma ordem, mesmo quando queria. Godric tremia e os dedos que seguravam fortes a prata brilhante a soltaram.

Lento. Os quatro orbes fitavam a queda. A pequena distância destruída.

Caiu. Tilintou agudo. Acordou.

Antes que os dois pudessem dar só mais um suspiro, o dragão rubro levantara-se e abrira suas asas membranosas. A enorme boca escancarou-se e dela formou-se fogo tão azul como os orbes de Godric.

Salazar levantou a varinha. Godric correu, pois seus feitiços de proteção sem conjuração não era dos melhores e ele preferia não arriscar uma queimadura em seu cérebro.

"Aguamenti." Gritou Salazar, quando o dragão preparava-se para mais uma rajada de terror quente e uma quantidade inimaginável de água afogava-o. Gryffindor foi para o flanco exposto do dragão, que mexia incontrolavelmente as asas. Conjurou correntes só por pensar nelas. Eram quatro pares, cada anel do tamanho de um antebraço.

Pareceram fortes e eficazes. Godric sorriu com alívio, mas o dragão se debatia com mais força.

O animal virou-se para Gryffindor, o corajoso. Ele tinha certeza que os dentes tão afiados eram mais do que suficientes para retalhá-lo, mas não se mexia. A aproximação era inevitável e seu rugido criva uma corrente de ar. Tudo era demais para Godric.

_Mova-se. Mova-se._

Iria perder para um dragão? Iria. O grande gênio? Sim, ele mesmo.

Fechou os orbes. E os manteve fechados mesmo quando ouviu um barulho abafado de corpo que um corpo faz quando cai no chão.

"O que pensa que está fazendo de olhos fechados, sei medroso?"

Ouviu Salazar chamá-lo. Abriu um.

Salazar Slytherin estava o estudando com um sorriso largo e a espada com aquele leão – que tanto o loiro detestara- descansava em seu ombro, da lâmina escorria sangue vermelho e viscoso.

Abriu os dois. "Não me chame de medroso." Ele o acompanhou com um sorriso, pois, na realidade, não se importava se fosse chamado de covarde pelo garoto de cabelos cor de areia à sua frente.

Coragem nunca fora sua maior qualidade. Sua maior qualidade era ter um amigo como Salazar.

N/A: Bom, essa veio na minha cabeça, quando me lembrei do lema de que não tem ninguém cutucando o dragão, mas deixa quieto. Eu amo o Gryffindor e espero ter feito uma fic à altura dele. O Salazar é meu ídolo. Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?


End file.
